Becoming One
by RustyDale
Summary: What if the Fusion Dance was learned earlier in the timeline? (From the Saiyan Saga onward.)
1. Chapter 1

**Age 762**

 **Two Saiyans will come to this planet soon and show no mercy. The Earthling Z-Fighters all meet up at the top of Kami's Lookout, wondering if they can really beat the Saiyans. All seems lost, but Kami has a trick up his sleeve...**

"I'm glad you all could make it." said the elder God. "Before we officially train, I have something to show you. Mr. Popo?"

"Yes, Kami." said Popo.

"It's time to teach them the Metamoran Fusion." said Kami.

"What!" said a surprised Popo. "Are you sure they can handle it?"

"They will be able to soon." said Kami.

"I think I need a history lesson." said Yamcha. "What is this?"

"Long ago, I came across a race called the Metamorans. They taught me a technique that could fuse two people into one."

The Earthlings all had shocked looks on their faces. The fact that two people could just merge into one was baffling.

"This fusion can combine people?" said Tien.

"Yes. It also combines their power and multiples it by two." said Kami. "The technique is a lot tougher than it seems, so I'll show you how to do it.

Kami dropped his cane and went next to Mr. Popo, who was waiting to start.

"First, put your arms out in the opposite direction as your partner."

He does just that.

"Step on your toes and turn your arms clockwise, or counterclockwise, towards your partner. Next, you need to take three small steps toward each other. Lift and turn your knees toward your partner, then put your leg back on the ground and touch each other."

Kami and Popo were in the final pose as the Earthlings watched.

"Wait, why aren't you two fused?" asked Krillin.

"We didn't say FUSION, HA!" answered Kami.

Krillin sighed. "This seems silly. How am I supposed to remember all that?"

"We have time." said Popo. "You'll be able to master it."

"Yes." said Kami. "You have to be similar heights, so Tien and Yamcha will fuse, while Krillin and Chiaotzu will fuse."

"HEY, wait a minute!" yelled Yajirobe. "What about me?"

"Oh, I forgot about you. I guess you won't fuse."

Yajirobe looked angry. "Well, I don't need it, anyways! I'm already stronger than all of you!"

"Yeah, right Yajirobe!" said Krillin.

"The best time to start is now." said Kami.

So they did. There were a lot of failures and mishaps, but eventually, they perfected it. But will it be enough?

Find out next time on Becoming One!

 **The exact multiplier that Metamoran Fusion gives you is debatable. Some say it's the combined power levels times two and others say it's times ten. I've decided that for this story, the fusion will keepkeep getting stronger as the fusees get stronger. This won't really matter after the Frieza Saga, but for now I just wanted to clarify so you'd know!**

 **Also, don't expect these chapters to be very long. This is just a fun What-If I wanted to do while I work on the main project, Tommy Rangers.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yamcha had just defeated the Saibaman, who layed on the ground, but it had a plan up its sleeve. The green beast attempted to latch onto Yamcha and failed, but Tien shot it with a ki blast, causing it to explode.**

"Yamcha, you need to be more careful." yelled out Tien. "That thing could've killed you!"

"Thanks for that, Tien." said Yamcha.

"It was reckless. I NEED you to win!" said Tien.

"What do you mean you need him?" asked the tall brute, Nappa.

Piccolo was growing impatient.

"ENOUGH OF THIS TRIPE!" he yelled.

Piccolo flew toward one of the Saibamen, sending his fist right into its skull, crushing it. The plant monster fell down, dead. Piccolo looked to the right and launched a ki blast toward another, but it jumped in the air and dodged.

"Come on, we need to help Piccolo!" said Krillin as him and the other flew to his aid.

"Oh, so this is a Battle Royale now?" said Vegeta.

Eventually, all the Saibaman were dead. Vegeta and Nappa stared at the six warriors.

"Ha ha ha!" laughed Nappa. "So you can defeat some Saibamen. So what? I bet I could kill you all without even breaking a sweat!"

"What are we going to do?" asked a concerned Gohan.

"We can't keep waiting for Goku." said Tien. "Yamcha, it's time for us to fuse."

"Wait!" said Krillin. "You two have already had your fun! If me and Chiaotzu fuse, we could take the bald one."

"Can someone please explain to me what fusion is?" yelled Piccolo.

"Kami taught us a way to increase our power." said Tien. "Two beings combine into one person, doubling their combined power."

"WHAT!" yelled Piccolo. "But, how..."

"Hey, losers!" said Nappa. "What're you guys talking about?"

"We'll show you what we're talking about." said Krillin.

"FUUUUU! SION! HAAAAA!"

Standing there was a new being called Kriltzu, who had the combined attributes and features of Krillin and Chiaotzu. Nappa stared with his mouth open.

"WHAT?! How did you do that!" He said.

Vegeta picked up his scouter and pressed the large button on the side.

 _"How?"_ Vegeta thought.

"Nappa!" He yelled. "He was a power level of around 4700..."

Nappa's jaw almost dropped to the floor. Before he could even think of a response, Kriltzu kicked him straight in said jaw, causing him to fly into a nearby mountain. Nappa jumped out of the dent he made and pulled his arm back, ready to give the midget the worst hit of his life. Kriltzu stood in the air, not moving one bit until Nappa was about to hit. He disappeared, then appeared right behind Nappa with his fists in the air, sending them into the top of his forehead.

The fight went on for a while longer until Nappa was almost dead. His armor was taken off in the battle and tossed to the side. Kriltzu did take some damage, but overall was doing okay.

"It's over." Said Kriltzu. "You've lost."

He put his hand up to destroy Nappa, but he unfused at the worst moment possible...


End file.
